Seven Days
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Loosely based on the opener for  The Search. Kelly and Ryan have gone to the Poconos, and have decided to get married. Why is it that a week later they decided to get divorced?


"Look at this place, it is beautiful," Kelly smiled as they set foot in the Poconos. She had traveled before, she had been back and forth to India many times, but this was different. She wasn't there trying to impress someone she only saw once every other year, who criticized her every moved or tried to set her up with her third cousin. That was pressure. But now she was at an exotic location with the man of her dreams and they were happier than ever and here they were in paradise, holding hands and stepping off the plane, already feeling the sunlight on their faces. This was going to be the time of their lives; Kelly could sense it.

"Oh Ryan, you can actually carry three suitcases at once? I'm like so impressed!" Kelly squealed. She still had to carry one of her own, but she still loved seeing that side of him. He rarely tried so hard to make such a good impression for her. The first time he met her parents he told them he was saving money all right- saving for an X-box. Not exactly husband material. Maybe it was getting away from Scranton and Dunder Mifflin but she was beginning to see a different side of Ryan, one that she had always imagined existed, maybe only in her mind, but one nonetheless. One that was charming and gentlemanly and princely and who cared about his woman's needs- and that's what she was. His woman. True, most of the time he didn't like to admit that she was his woman, but for this week there was no denying that she was his, and he was all hers, and they didn't care who knew. The whole world could see that they were a couple in love, and Kelly was as happy as she had ever been.

"Anything for you, dear," Ryan smiled even though he swore he was developing a hernia, but he didn't want to tell Kelly that. He knew she looked at him like he was some kind of hero, and for this week, he didn't want to break that image. He was all about image, and for this week he cared about what she thought of him. Without the pressure of their coworkers judging how he treated her and their expectations of their relationship he was free to demonstrate how he really felt about her. True, he knew they were a little judgmental and disappointed in the way he treated Kelly, and they were probably right in doing so, but it wasn't as if he didn't love her. He did-in his own way. But this week wasn't about Dunder Mifflin or about anyone's expectations, even Kelly's. It was about being free to be himself, and letting the cards fall where they might.

Once they got back to the hotel (and Ryan was relieved, or at least his arms were,) the first thing Kelly did was wrap her arms around him and begin to kiss him. A lot. This was nice, Ryan thought. They didn't leave the hotel for four hours. They forgot to put a do not disturb sign on the room and were almost busted by the maid, but that just made it all the more exciting. Afterwards when they were heading to the beach they laughed about it for half an hour. Ryan, who cared deeply about first impressions and what people thought of him, did not care that his private life was almost intruded on by a total stranger. And Kelly smiled- she knew that was her influence on him, whether he saw that or not.

People who saw them on the beach saw a young couple holding hands, sipping margaritas, and laughing at each other's jokes, ones that, if overheard, were not particularly funny. But to each other, they were the funniest ones in the world. They were of one mind that day, and all thoughts of the rest of the world disappeared. So there was only one logical conclusion to the end of the day.

"Kelly let's get married," Ryan asked after another round of lovemaking.

She thought he was joking, so she turned around and started getting dressed.

"Well?"

"Well what? I know you're not serious."

She turned around and saw the tears in his eyes and knew right then and there he had never been more serious in his life. This was the moment she had been waiting for all of her life, and they both knew what her answer would be.

"Ohmygod Ryan. I would love to marry you," she barely said above a whisper, as she began to cry to. He pulled her close to him, just to make sure the moment was real.

An hour later it was all too real, as they were declared man and wife, and the tears flowed again. Neither of them had been happier in their lives.

"Are you sorry your parents and our friends couldn't be here?" Ryan whispered after the ceremony was over.

"Are you kidding? You've given me everything I've ever wanted. What girl could ever ask for more?" she managed to say, before pulling her in for another embrace. There wasn't a dry eye in the chapel, as every witness could see how clearly Kelly was in love with her husband.

Every day for the next five days started the same way. Kelly woke her husband up with a kiss and an embrace, rolling him on top of her, letting nature take its course. They would enjoy their breakfast together, shower together, and then head to the beach. They would sightsee and indulge in Kelly's passion for shopping, buying some things for Kelly's family and some things for their coworkers, knowing they would be insulted if they hadn't. And of course, Ryan managed to pick some things out for himself, with her advice. The alcohol and sex flowed freely, as well as the heart to heart talks. Ryan had opened himself up in ways he never had before, and he had to admit it felt good to trust another human being, something that never came naturally to him. Why had he ever been so suspicious of Kelly before?

On day six, Kelly and Ryan were about to open up a bottle of alcohol in their hotel room, when he had a sudden thought. "So, how does this stuff mix with your birth control pills?"

She looked at him. "I'm not taking them anymore," she said matter of factly.

He stared at her. "You're kidding me. Tell me you're kidding me."

"No Ryan. Why would I be kidding you?"

"Kelly, you know how I feel about kids. We can't be having any kids. This is a disaster."

"Don't you want any babies with me?"

"No, I don't want any babies with you! Maybe in ten years but not now."

She stood up. "I can't wait ten years. I want a baby now. You knew how I felt and yet you married me. If you didn't want babies why did we get married?"

Ryan looked at her, and the truth of her question hit home, and they both felt a sudden sadness wash over them. They both knew the truth. Why did they get married? They loved each other, there was no doubt about that. But the one thing she loved more than him he couldn't give her; the one thing she loved more than him she couldn't wait for. So without saying a word to each other they drew up the papers and didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the trip. As they learned the hard way, sometimes love just wasn't enough.

The end


End file.
